Surpresas Inesperadas
by Megawinsone
Summary: Uma festa que vai mudar as vidas de Saori, Mu, Shina e Shaka! Milo!Essa fic foi escrita para a Gincana do fórum Mundo dos fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Observação**: **_Todos os personagens de cavaleiros do zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada, e não a mim._**

**Surpresas Inesperadas**

**Capítulo 1: O Início da Festa**

Seis anos após a vitória sobre Hades, a deusa Athena resolveu fazer uma festa para os cavaleiros e amazonas como agradecimento pela bravura e lealdade que eles demonstraram durante a guerra. Logo após que reviveu todos seus cavaleiros leais com a ajuda de Zeus, ela pode fazer mais pelos seus protetores.

Nomeou Mu como mestre do santuário, porque ele era sábio e deu confiança para Milo organizar a festa de comemoração, pois ele era perito nisso. Resolveu abolir também o uso de máscaras pelas amazonas, há dois meses atrás, deixando todos de boca aberta com a atitude.

Finalmente o dia esperado por todos chegara, a noite estava estrelada e a lua cheia se mostrava, vozes e gargalhadas podiam ser ouvidos pelo lugar, a festa de comemoração começou quando Saori chegou ao salão.

O local estava muito bem decorado e a música variava de dance a rock, agradando todos os gostos. Shaka estava sentado em um dos cantos do recinto, parecia não muito feliz, de ser forçado pelo seu amigo Milo a beber Wisky. Enquanto o cavaleiro de Áries só dava risada da situação, esse parou imediatamente quando Athena sentou ao seu lado e começou a beber junto com ele.

– Pode continuar rindo Mu, não quero atrapalhar – Cochichou a deusa.

– Você não atrapalha – Sorriu.

– Nós estávamos rindo da cara do Shaka – Comentou Milo.

– Não achei nada engraçado – Shaka sussurrou.

A conversa fora interrompida por Shina que se sentou ao lado de Shaka, pois fora convidada pelo cavaleiro de escorpião.

– Quem morreu Shaka? - Gesticulou a amazona.

– Ninguém ainda! – Respondeu furioso.

– Beba que logo você melhora.

O cavaleiro de virgem depois de alguns goles, se soltou e parecia mais animado e todos que estavam ali na mesa também. Nem perceberam quando todos os convidados foram embora, ficando somente eles.

No dia seguinte...

-

-

-

**Continua**

-

-

**Nota**: **_Essa fanfic é uma tarefa relâmpago especial do fórum mundo dos fics._**


	2. Nem Tão Santo Assim

**Capítulo 2: Nem Tão Santo Assim**

Ai como meu corpo dói, que dor de cabeça meu buda, não bebo nunca mais!

Onde estou? Por que estou todo molhado? Será que molhei as calças e o chão? Preciso abrir meus olhos para me certificar, assim desse jeito não dá. Meu buda! O que Shina está fazendo pelada em cima de mim? Eu estou sem roupa também e pelo que parece estamos na banheira de hidromassagem do Milo, será que eu e a Shina?

Maldição! Não me lembro de quase nada, como fui burro em beber tanto, agora fiz uma besteira ou não, até que ela é bonita, não seria sacrifício nenhum ter algo além de amizade.

Preciso acordar ela, tenho que sair depressa daqui, eu preciso meditar e fazer todas as lembranças dessa noite voltar a minha mente.

– Shina acorda! – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela acordou aos poucos e me olhou com os olhos arregalados quando viu a situação que nos encontrávamos.

– O QUE ACONTECEU? NÓS FIZEMOS? - (Se eu que sou eu, fiquei confuso, imagine ela).

– Não sei, fique calma, que logo descobriremos- (Shina estava furiosa, se pudesse, eu acho que me mataria. Por que ela está se levantando? Ai meu buda! Como essa amazona é gostosa, estou ficando excitado, não posso deixar ela ver).

– Já sei de tudo, você se aproveitou de mim, quando viu que eu estava bêbada e abusou de mim! – (Ao ouvir ela me acusar daquela maneira sem fundamento, me esqueci o que tentava esconder debaixo da água e me ergui. Quando me viu daquele jeito, ficou envergonhada e atirou uma toalha para mim me cobrir).

– Shaka, como você pôde ficar nu na frente de uma dama? E ainda mais todo animado desse jeito – (Fiquei com vergonha quando me lembrei do que ela estava se referindo, no mesmo momento peguei a toalha e a coloquei em torno da minha cintura e fui até o quarto de Milo, que ficava próximo dali).

– Você também está pelada, será que dá de colocar alguma roupa? A sua roupa está ali – (Apontei para o canto esquerdo onde as roupas dela estavam. Ela não esperou muito para colocá-las, notei que Shina suspirou ao perceber que sua blusa estava um pouco rasgada).

– Nem pense nisso, nunca a forçaria a nada, se fizemos algo você também quis, olhe só minhas costas – (Me virei e mostrei a ela as marcas de unha que tinham lá e que foram feitas recentemente, pois ainda estavam avermelhadas) – Notei ao olhar no espelho quando procurava um calção de Milo dentro do guarda-roupa.

– Agora que você falou, eu me lembro de alguma coisa, somente em flashes – (Shina pareceu apavorada, então quer dizer que não sou tão santo assim, como dizem).

– Você é um pervertido, não acredito que um santo como você pudesse fazer tudo o que me lembro! Shaka de Virgem, nem tão Virgem assim! Agora você vai ter que casar comigo! (Ela avançou furiosamente em mim e começou a me bater, agora que ela falou me lembrei de algo, sei que sou muito gostoso).

-

-

-

_**Continua**_

-

-

-

**(Nota: No próximo capítulo vamos ver o ponto de vista de Shina, ao acordar)**.


	3. Esse Não Me Escapa

**Capítulo 3: Esse Não Me Escapa**

Que sensação estranha, me sinto tão bem desse jeito, até que a festa não foi ruim, me fez ter sonhos quentes, com um loiro, devo estar ficando louca sonhar com o Shaka, preciso acordar, mas não quero, preciso ficar imaginando tudo de novo. Seria bom se fosse tudo verdade, assim eu não ficaria tão sozinha e teria um cara extremamente bom comigo, ao contrário do idiota do Seiya que levou um fora da Saori, até que foi engraçado.

– Shina acorda! – (Não pode ser! Shaka está sussurrando no meu ouvido, então aconteceu? Abri os olhos conferindo a situação em que nos encontrávamos, fiquei muito surpresa e arregalei os olhos).

– O QUE ACONTECEU? NÓS FIZEMOS? - (Por Athena, e se eu ficar grávida?).

– Não sei, fique calma, que logo descobriremos- (Como ele pode ficar calmo desse jeito? Isso me deixa furiosa, Shaka não vê que estou nervosa! Preciso sair daqui não quero que ele pense que sou qualquer uma. Esse cavaleiro deve se gabar porque é bonito. Levantei-me saindo da banheira e fui para perto do armário onde ficava a pia).

– Já sei de tudo, você se aproveitou de mim, quando viu que eu estava bêbada e abusou de mim! – (Deduzi acusadoramente, mas não esperava que ele se erguesse da hidromassagem e que estivesse tão animado assim! Minhas bochechas imediatamente ficaram vermelhas, pude ver no espelho, quem não ficaria com vergonha numa situação dessas? Fiz a primeira coisa sensata que podia fazer, abri as gavetas e o joguei uma toalha).

– Shaka, como você pôde ficar nu na frente de uma dama? E ainda mais todo animado desse jeito – (O repreendi encabulada vi que ele também ficou envergonhado pela situação, pois colocou a toalha em torno da cintura e foi para o quarto do Milo).

– Você também está pelada, será que dá de colocar alguma roupa? A sua roupa está ali – (Como ele ousa chamar a minha atenção? Fui até onde apontava, abaixei-me e peguei minhas roupas. Consegui me vestir, porém minha blusinha que paguei uma fortuna, tava um pouco rasgada, suspirei indignada e olhei para o loiro).

– Nem pense nisso, nunca a forçaria a nada, se fizemos algo você também quis, olhe só minhas costas – (Disso eu me lembrava, de ter arranhado ele no sonho, que não foi um sonho, quando nós estávamos fazendo amor) – Notei ao olhar no espelho quando procurava um calção de Milo dentro do guarda-roupa.

– Agora que você falou, eu me lembro de alguma coisa, somente em flashes – (E agora o que vou fazer? Vou ficar mal-falada no santuário, preciso fazer algo, vou o fazer casar comigo. Shaka não me escapa).

– Você é um pervertido, não acredito que um santo como você pudesse fazer tudo o que me lembro! Shaka de Virgem, nem tão Virgem assim! Agora você vai ter que casar comigo! – (Avancei nele desesperada e comecei a desferir tapas em seu peito, me entreguei bêbada a ele porque gostava dele).

– Eu caso, não vai ser sacrifício nenhum! – (Ele me olhou maliciosamente que até parei de bater).

-

-

-

_**Continua**_


	4. Uma Chance

**Capítulo 4: Uma Chance**

Que cheiro mais gostoso, de que lugar está vindo? Isso me lembra o Mu! Ele é tão bonito, inteligente, sábio, não posso revelar a ninguém, mas deixei o Seiya por causa dele. Eu ainda não me declarei, não tive coragem, até que esse sonho que tive agora a pouco podia ser verdade.

Que coisa macia é essa que estou abraçando, não me lembro de ter saído da festa ontem, será que aconteceu algo, que medo de abrir os olhos, e se fiz alguma besteira? Vou abrir um olho de cada vez, não, não poder ser, eu fiz isso que estou imaginando! O Mestre do Santuário está completamente nu me retribuindo o abraço e eu descansando em cima do peito dele, ai, ai, estou sem roupa também, a única coisa que cobre a nós dois é o manto dele de mestre. Que estranho estamos debaixo da mesa da cozinha do Milo, que lugar mais inusitado para a primeira vez. Preciso acordá-lo de alguma maneira, já sei o que vou fazer.

– Mu acorda! – (Sussurrei em seu ouvido, não resisti ao impulso e comecei a morder o lóbulo da orelha dele bem devagarzinho, fazendo fugir de seus lábios um gemido, não demorou muito para ele acordar).

– Saori, o que aconteceu? – (Ele parecia apavorado com algo, talvez tivesse se arrependido do que aconteceu entre nós).

– Não está óbvio? Nós fizemos amor! – (Tentei esclarecer, pois aqueles indícios eram mais do que suficientes para se deduzir algo).

– Pelo que vejo sim, porém não me lembro muito bem, somente flashes, pequenas partes. (O encarei e pude ver em seus olhos um misto de alegria e temor, me inclinei depositando um rápido beijo em seus lábios).

– Não tenha medo, os outros cavaleiros não irão lhe fazer mal, eu gosto de você mais do que eu gostava do Seiya – (Ele se levantou um pouco mais e sem querer bateu com a cabeça na mesa, o puxei para baixo e passei minha mão na parte machucada e o curei).

– Prepare-se, pois a reação deles não vai ser nada boa, como mestre do santuário devo adverti-la que faria o mesmo no lugar deles. Você me entende? Mas quero dizer que também gosto muito de você e que sou capaz de enfrentar todos para ficar com você! – (Nesse momento pude sentir todo o amor que ele sentia por mim me envolver invisivelmente, o abracei fortemente e deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem de meus olhos).

– Mu, você aceitaria se tornar meu esposo? sei que é cedo ainda! Mas não quero esperar mais para poder viver junto com você – (Senti seus lábios reivindicando os meus com um beijo arrebatador e apaixonado).

– Sim, eu aceito!- (Ele sorriu feliz, então, saímos de debaixo da mesa, pegamos nossas roupas e nos vestimos).

– Será que alguém nos viu aqui? (Perguntei meio preocupada).

– Não importa mais, só que vamos ficar juntos – (Mu me abraçou ternamente).

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – (Milo estava parado na porta só de cueca e com uma máquina fotográfica na mão, e não parecia muito feliz).

**Continua **


	5. Acontecimentos

**Capítulo 5: Acontecimentos**

Como gostaria que meus sonhos se tornassem realidade, seria tão bom ter Saori em meus braços gritando ou sussurrando o meu nome. Sei que minha bela deusa sente algo por mim, posso ver a sua mudança de atitude ao me aproximar, seu rosto cora uma pouco. Enquanto isso, eu sinto um calorão, fico até sem jeito, se eu não tivesse treinamento, ficaria com as bochechas vermelhas. Esse meu interesse e esses sonhos só aumentaram depois que ela me nomeou Mestre do Santuário, passo mais tempo junto dela que em minha casa.

Acho que estou ficando louco, não pode ser sinto o perfume dela como se tivesse do meu lado, não é minha imaginação não, tem um corpo em cima de mim.

– Mu acorda! – (Saori está sussurrando no meu ouvido, então ontem não foi nenhum devaneio por causa da bebida. Nós fizemos amor! Que sensação gostosa ela está mordendo meu lóbulo, como essa garota é danada, não agüentei fingir que dormia e então gemi e abri os olhos).

– Saori, o que aconteceu? – (Perguntei fingindo estar apavorado, somente para ver sua reação).

– Não está óbvio? Nós fizemos amor! – (Justamente o que eu esperava ela me respondeu).

– Pelo que vejo sim, porém não me lembro muito bem, somente flashes, pequenas partes – (Claro que eu me lembrava de algumas coisas, fiquei feliz, mas para disfarçar tentei demonstrar no olhar uma mistura de temor com felicidade, pois ela podia pensar que eu tinha me aproveitado da situação. Não quero ser comparado com o Milo. Logo em seguida foi muito rápido, recebi um beijo dela).

– Não tenha medo, os outros cavaleiros não irão lhe fazer mal, eu gosto de você mais do que gostava do Seiya –(Me levantei extasiado pela declaração e nem notei que estávamos debaixo da mesa e bati a cabeça nela, Athena me puxou imediatamente para baixo e passou a mão no machucado e o curou).

– Prepare-se, pois a reação deles não vai ser nada boa, como mestre do santuário devo adverti-la que faria o mesmo no lugar deles. Você me entende? Mas quero dizer que também gosto muito de você e que sou capaz de enfrentar todos para ficar com você! – (Expliquei a situação com carinho e me declarei também, ela me surpreendeu quando me abraçou, pude sentir suas lágrimas molharem meu peito).

– Mu, você aceitaria se tornar meu esposo? Sei que é cedo ainda! Mas não quero esperar mais para poder viver junto com você – (Fiquei feliz com o pedido e num impulso reivindiquei os seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado).

– Sim, eu aceito!- (Sorri demonstrando minha felicidade. Então, saímos de debaixo da mesa, pegamos nossas roupas e nos vestimos).

– Será que alguém nos viu aqui? (Ela perguntou com um preocupado).

– Não importa mais, só que vamos ficar juntos – (Eu a envolvi em meus braços carinhosamente).

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – (Milo estava parado na porta só de cueca e com uma máquina fotográfica na mão, e não parecia muito feliz).

– Que tal uma cena romântica? – (Saori foi irônica com ele).

-

-

-

**Continua**

-

-

-

**Nota: _No próximo capítulo o ponto de vista de Milo, depois que acordou._**


	6. As Fotos

**Capítulo 6: As Fotos**

-

-

Minha cabeça dói, esse foi o pior porre da minha vida, acho que acabei dormindo de novo na sala, estou todo dolorido. Não quero acordar ainda, preciso ficar mais um tempo aqui, da onde estão vindos essas vozes? Parece Saori e Mu, o que eles estão fazendo aqui em casa? Se a festa acabou ontem à noite!

Ignorando o protesto de meu corpo, abri os olhos, me levantei aos poucos, sentei-me no sofá e olhei a câmera fotográfica que descansava ao meu lado. Uma vaga lembrança passou em minha mente como se tivesse algo muito importante registrado na máquina digital. Comecei a olhar as fotos que tinham sido gravadas nela, me assustei quando reconheci dois casais, que nunca imaginaria que pudessem ser pegos nesse tipo de situação, está certo que umas imagens saíram tremidas, porém umas estavam nítidas apesar de eu estar bêbado quando as tirei.

Antes de ir até a cozinha e fazer meu questionamento fui até o meu escritório privado que ficava ao lado, liguei meu computador e passei todas as imagens da câmera para o microcomputador, salvei todas, mas não apaguei as que estavam na memória da máquina, pois queria mostrar ao casal que mais me preocupava. Suspirei tentando controlar minha indignação, e segui até a cozinha, Saori e Mu ainda permaneciam lá, esperava que vestidos, já bastava às fotos.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – (Perguntei sério ao adentrar no recinto, embora, eu tivesse seminu, não perdi minha pose. Fiz o possível para eles perceberem que eu estava com minha máquina fotográfica na mão).

– Que tal uma cena romântica? – (Saori foi irônica, o que ela está pensando?).

– Não vejo por esse lado, você é muito irresponsável ter feito o que fez com o Mestre do Santuário, você tem sorte que fui eu que encontrei a máquina fotográfica com tudo o que vocês fizeram ontem à noite! Mu como você pôde cara! Os outros vão querer o seu couro, não que eu também não queira. Quero saber o que vocês têm a me dizer! – (Não sei como Athena conseguiu passar de vermelha de raiva à pálida em um momento, só porque mencionei as fotos, não sou nenhum hipócrita para ficar fazendo chantagem com ela e meu amigo. Daqui essas fotografias não saem, vou dá-las de presente a eles, como lembrança. Nunca vi o cavaleiro de Áries tão sério desse jeito, tenho direito a uma explicação).

– Nós queremos anunciar em primeira mão que vamos nos casar e que nos amamos muito e que ninguém vai nos separar – (Mu falou perigosamente, enquanto abraçava Saori, isso me surpreendeu, gostei da atitude dele, eu admito!).

– Se é assim! Apoio vocês dois! – (Declarei orgulhoso).

– Obrigado, Milo! Podemos ver as fotos? –(Ela me pediu se aproximando juntamente com o Ariano).

– Podem, mas vou mostrar mais um casal inusitado que se formou aqui em minha casa, mas não contem sobre as fotos que tirei – (Me encostei no balcão e comecei a mostrá-los as fotos gravadas na máquina, ficaram surpresos quando viram Shaka e Shina juntos).

-

-

-

-

**Continua**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nota: _Próximo capítulo é o último!_**


	7. Alegria

**Capítulo 7: Alegria**

-

-

-

No dia seguinte, após os casais se unirem pelo empurrãozinho da bebida, Milo resolveu ajudar Saori e Mu a contarem para os outros cavaleiros o que aconteceu e o que eles pretendiam. No inicio foi uma confusão geral a metade dos dourados queria esfolar o Mestre do Santuário, só quem ficou ao lado dele foi Shaka e o cavaleiro de escorpião. Saori quando percebeu que todos estavam começando a aceitar a situação, anunciou o seu casamento com o Ariano, que a abraçou feliz da vida.

Para não ficar muito para trás nas novidades do santuário, Shaka pigarreou e falou de seu casamento com Shina, que ficou vermelha de vergonha, pois não esperava que fosse revelado tão cedo seu relacionamento com ele.

Milo foi convidado por ambos os casais para ser o padrinho de casamento juntamente com quem ele escolhesse ao receber o convite o escorpiano ficou radiante, pois não esperava tanto agradecimento pela parte deles.

Cinco meses se passaram, já casados Mu e Saori, resolveram viajar para Paris a fim de conhecer o belo lugar e aproveitar um pouco mais a tranqüilidade que duraria alguns meses, pois Saori tinha recém descoberto que estava grávida, o mestre do santuário ficou feliz com a novidade e já esperava ansioso para poder ver se era um menino ou uma menina.

Enquanto Shaka e Shina, que atualmente viviam na casa de virgem, começavam a comprar roupinhas para seus filhos, à amazona tinha descoberto a gravidez poucas semanas depois da noite que passou com o loiro e por sua sorte já estava casada com ele quando descobriu. Na última visita ao médico, os futuros papais foram informados que teriam gêmeos. A alegria do Indiano podia ser vista de longe por seus companheiros, que até comentavam que o casamento o tinha feito muito bem.

Milo após o casamento resolveu arrumar alguma mulher séria para casar, foram várias tentativas que acabaram desgastando seu emocional. Santo ele não era, sua fama de mulherengo e seus atos impulsivos falavam por ele quando parecia que iria ficar definitivamente com alguém.

Passaram-se mais alguns meses e finalmente a filha de Athena com Mu nasceu era a cara da mãe, então, foi decretado três dias de comemoração pelo nascimento da única herdeira de Saori Kido.

O outro casal inusitado depois do nascimento dos gêmeos resolveu passar um tempo na Índia na casa de Shaka, para poder lidar melhor com a nova situação.

-

-

-

-

**Fim**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nota**: _Fanfic escrito para a Gincana do Fórum Mundo dos Fics!_


End file.
